Others Did Too
by Rainbow820
Summary: This is a sad little family bonding story about others discussing their bad childhoods. Please don't think I'm biased read the disclaimer at the end of the story.


Emma was resting telling her family a story of her being in foster systems. She frowns as they try and brake down her walls and her family was caring but she couldn't do it . Then her son spoke up " Mom I feel terrible for you we all do never doubt that but do you know these people in the room had tough childhoods they would understand" Henry says to her. " Maybe if we told you it would help you break down your walls " Snow suggested. " If you think it would help mom why don't you start?" Emma asks.

" Well I did strait as a spoiled princess but by age ten my mother passed on due to poison but at the time we thought it was sickness, then my father and I traveled as he wanted to find a new bride " Snow starts. " One day my horse lost control and I almost died when Regina saved me " Snow says. " Soon after she becomes engaged to my father, but I learned she loved Daniel I didn't want her to loose her mother like I lost mine so I told Cora but it ended in Daniel's death, after we lived fine for years but when my father died of snake poising Regina accused me of treason and cast me out and I lived as a bandit then on and well you know the rest ." Snow says. She is then engulfed in a hug by Emma " mom I'm sorry that had to happen " she told her.

" I'll go next " David says. " We grew up poor as we were merely shepherds my mother Ruth and a drunk for a father he ended up dead in a pit. We lived under iron fist of the dictator Bow Peep and don't laugh I know this worlds adaptation of hers but she was nothing like that at all" David says. " After Anna helped me defeat her we lived fine for awhile until King George demanded me as his son to marry King Midas daughter" He says " Well it may be strange but it turns out I had a twin brother that my father sold away away as a baby to be Georges son but he recently died and George needed to keep the deal and we were identical so it would be no problem " David says then continuing. " So we tried to refuse but George threatened to take our farm so I sold my self into a loveless marriage." David says then smiling " but when Abigail and I were riding to her place your mother robbed me so you know how that ended " David finishes. Looking at her teary daughter who hugs him " mom dad I'm so sorry this happened to you " Emma says sighing and sitting back on the couch.

" I wonder what Killian's child hood was like ? " Emma asks. " Well to ironic mom " Henry says. " How so Henry ? " Emma asks. " well he and are enemies but had almost the same childhood considering they are only maybe a few years apart remember Killian knew grandpa before he was immortal " Henry says before continuing " Onto their child hoods well for one both their mothers died before they knew them well, both their fathers, abandoned them, although they both had someone Killian his brother Liam who did end up dying which made him a pirate, and Rumple the spinsters who raised him. They both fell in love with Milah, they both cared and loved my father like a son but both lost him, and both crossed paths and was hurt by my great-grandfather, Peter Pan" Henry concludes. " Your right Henry they are more alike but don't tell them this if you don't want to anger them " Emma says with a laugh. " I will tell you a story from my childhood but first I need to see Hook " Emma says getting up smiling. When she leaves the loft she feels free and happy with most of her walls let down but she has a pirate she needs to comfort.

 *** Disclaimer I am not saying Emma did not have a tough childhood my love goes out to children in the foster system and I hope they may find a happy family like my father did.**

 **I was just writing what I think Emma's reactions would be to finding out in detail what her family went through. Also if you would like me to write more additions to Emma hearing others stories or Emma telling a story herself let me know.**


End file.
